My Red Wolf
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah namja manis yang tinggal bersama hyungnya. Diam-diam mencintai Oh Sehun yang merupakan namja populer di SHSnya. Suatu hari seekor serigala datang mengikutinya hingga rumah dan menjadi peliharaannya. Perliharaan yang berubah menjadi seseorang saat malam itu tiba.. HUNKAI!


**My Red Wolf**

**Main Cast:**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin (Kai)**

Hai everybody! Namaku Kim Jongin! Aku adalah namja berambut pirang berkulit tan sexy dan bermata coklat terang. Aku lahir di korea. Tetapi aku tinggal di Perancis hingga sekarang.

Dan kalian tahu? Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA. Aku termasuk anak pintar sehingga bisa masuk ke SMA Scarlet Wolf yang terkenal sebagai sekolah elit anak-anak kaya yang pintar.

Sore ini aku pulang melewati toko-toko cake. Wanginya menyeruak hingga keluar toko. Aku tertarik untuk masuk dan membeli sebuah cake. Mataku tertuju pada cake diujung sana. Cake itu terbuat dari coklat, dilapisi dengan krim strawberry dan diberi parutan coklat hitam dan potongan strawberry diatasnya. Sanggat indah. Kuputuskan untuk membeli cake itu.

Setelah membelinya aku bergegas pulang karena sudah semakin larut malam.

"Aku pulang" kubuka sepatuku dan kutaruh di rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang saeng. Eum? Siapa itu yang bersamamu?" kakakku menunjuk sesuatu dibelakangku. Tepatnya sesuatu yang tingginya selututku lebih. Sedang duduk sambil mengendus-endus kotak berisi cake coklat yang kujinjing.

Akupun menoleh dan mendapatkan sesosok binatang yang waaw!

"omo! Taemin hyung! Binatang apa ini?! Serigala atau anjing!?" aku benar-benar takut setengah mati! Binatang ini cukup besar.

"Kurasa ini serigala Jonginna" Taemin hyung mendekat lalu mengelus kepala serigala itu. Serigala itu terlihat menggeram.

"Wah, dia tidak menyukaiku rupanya, coba kau yang mengelusnya Jonginna.." Taemin hyung menyuruhku.

"Tapi.. aku takut" dengan perlahan ku elus pucuk kepalanya. Dan dia terlihat nyaman!

Ekornya ia kibas-kibaskan sambil mengaung kecil. Matanya yang besar berwarna merah sangat imut. Bulunya yang berwarna coklat terang agak merah membuatnya terlihat mewah. Pasti ini serigala peliharaan orang kaya yang tersesat!

"Wah, dia menyukaimu Jonginna, yasudah. Jadikan dia peliharaanmu saja, aku sudah selesai memasak sup. Ganti dulu seragammu baru makan di meja dapur bersama" Taemin hyung kembali menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

At kitchen.

"Jonginna, sudah kau pikirkan siapa nama serigala merah itu?" Taemin hyung menanyaiku.

"Belum, em.. dia benar-benar keren sekali luhan hyung. Sepertinya perlu perawatan khusus. Apa aku kembalikan saja kepemiliknya ya? Akan kubuat selebaran untuk mencari pemilik aslinya besok" jawabku lalu memakan kembali sup di mangkukku.

Masakan Taemin hyung memang selalu enak.

"Kurasa dia sudah memilihmu Jonginna. Lihatlah, sedari tadi dia duduk dipangkuanmu sambil melihatmu makan, kkk.." Taemin hyung menertawaiku?

"Yah, aku juga ingin memilikinnya hyung, tapi.." aku benar-benar bimbang. Bukankah tidak baik mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milik kita. Terlebih ini serigala. Serigala yang benar-benar terawat.

Tidak memakan daging, tidak melolong sembarangan dan wangi sekali bulunya. Membeli serigala abal-abal saja bayarnya mahal, apalagi yang sebagus ini?

"Sudahlah Jonginna, mumpung ada kesempatan. Kau nanti menyesal loh" Taemin hyung tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Eum. Baiklah hyung. Mulai saat ini serigala ini adalah milikku! Yeey!" kupeluk serigala merah ini. Hangat dan wangi. Benar-benar nyaman,

At Jongin room.

Kali ini Taemin hyung sudah pergi. Ia tidak tinggal dirumah. Kesibukannya menangani perusahaan keluarga membuatnya menginap di apatermen dekat perusahaan. Sekarang serigala ini asyik menjilati pipiku, aku sedang duduk di meja belajarku. Dan ia cukup mengganggu karena menduduki buku belajarku.

"Sehunnie, hentikan. Kau menggangguku. Aku tak bisa belajar Hunnie" kini Sehunnie berhenti. Ia lalu memilih duduk dipangkuanku. Hangat sekali rasanya. Nyaman,

"Nah begitu serigala baik, kau menghangatkanku" lalu aku kembali belajar dengan Sehunnie, serigala yang duduk dipangkuanku. Aku menamainya Sehunnie, sama seperti orang yang diam-diam kucintai sejak sekolah dasar-Oh Sehun.

01.03 pm.

"srlrp.. slrrp.." aku merasakan lidah menjilat pipiku lagi namun kemudian turun keleherku. Dan mulai menggigitinya. Ini pasti ulah Sehunnie! Dasar serigala nakal! Tapi ini agak aneh, aku merasa ada yang menyekapku, meniduriku, berat sekali.

Kubuka mataku dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sesosok tubuh laki-laki yang meniduriku! Namja itu tidak menggunakan baju atasan, hanya celana jean hitam panjang yang membalut kakinya. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia sedang menggigiti leherku..

"Eeengh.." omo! Tak sengaja aku mendesah kemudian ia langsung menegakkan wajahnya dan pandangan kami bertemu lalu yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah..

"SEHUN?!" aku kaget bukan main. Itu benar-benar Oh Sehun! Orang sekelas denganku yang tampan kelewat badai! Dia sedang apa disini? Darimana ia tahu rumahku dan apa yang ia lakukan ini?

"Jonginna.. manis.." apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Istriku.." eh? Aku cengo,,

Kuberanikan diriku berkata "Hunnie, Oh Sehun?" seketika Sehun berhenti. Matanya membulat. Kemudian ia terlihat terkejut.

"Apa aku menjadi manusia?" ia memandang tubuhnya sendiri. Dan kemudian ia benar-benar membatu.

"Sehun, kenapa kau disini?" tanya ku sekali lagi.

"Jonginna.. mian, tapi bolehkah aku menginap.. beberapa hari?" sekarang wajahnya mendekat. Ia belum bangun. Ia masih meniduriku. Matanya yang tajam itu.. aah..

"N..ne.. Se-Sehun.."aku benar-benar gugup!

**=TBC=**

Ini masih gantung ceritanya.. gimana ya.. aku lanjutinnya masih lama karena masih mau lanjutin FF yang laen dulu _

So Thanks for review! i'll update soon!


End file.
